J:Kira
by SleetFury
Summary: Ever written a self-insert story that doesn't come off as a Mary Sue? No? Well I'm trying.


**J-Kira**

**Okay, I think I need to explain myself here, I'm not usually one for self inserts and Mary Sues and whatnot but I really really don't like how Death Note ended (come on, Near parroted L's suspicions long enough for Mello to hand him the answers on a platter and die) and I've been plotting this for a little while so I thought hell, let's write it anyway.**

When I saw the notebook drop to the floor outside the window of my classroom, I passed it off as someone flinging their old book off the roof. Although, I've never been one to pass up free paper- I spend most of my time scribbling over it after all- so when the bell for the end of school rang, I headed outside to pick it up, I passed Light on the way out of the doors, he's in a higher tier than me for pretty much everything so we don't share a classroom. The little black notebook was almost unnoticeable in the shadows of the grass but I found it after a little bit of scanning, it was a tad bit smaller than a sheet of A4 paper with 'Death Note' scrawled in white over the front cover. I flicked through the pages while I was walking home, they were completely blank, not a single word on them except for the front and back inside covers.

So maybe someone wasn't just getting rid of an old notebook. I was so engrossed in reading the rules on the pages I must've walked into at least four people. Such an intricate joke for just a little notebook.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." That was the first rule. Along with others, things about setting the time of death and specifying the cause, made up a fascinating set of rules for a prank.

I stuck the book in a drawer and forgot about it for a day.

I spent the day watching people, it's not odd for me to space out in class so the teacher doesn't make a fuss about it. I'm in the only class I've got with Light Yagami, Mr. Ranked-first-in-all-of-Japan. He's impressing the teacher with some short story we were told to write, about justice or something, I don't know, not paying attention. But I think something of what he said has gotten to me, he's talking about the evils of the world and how it would be good if there were only kind people left. I wonder about the Death Note back at my house, stuffed in a drawer, and think; 'what if it's real. I could have the power to change the world.'

I get home that day pretty late and kicked my bag underneath the desk in the hallway, calling a greeting to mum as I run upstairs. I'm going to test that book. I tear into my room and slam the door shut before wrenching open the drawer I stashed the notebook in and shuffle through the million papers that cover it. After laying out the book on my desk and grabbing a pen, I'm suddenly hit with a problem though. The problem of who to kill. It has to be someone almost well known, or I'll never know and it has to be made known almost immediately. There was a hostage situation yesterday, but the guy was already apprehended. Maybe because the situation happened recently, his sudden death would be broadcast? I wouldn't take that chance, I might miss it, besides, I'm not exactly known for my patience.

I'm flipping through TV channels when I come across a live concert of some chavvy singer- God they even have them here in Japan- that's been in and out of rehab and prison the past two years for drugs abuse, dealing and violence on his better half's part. Why he still has a contract I'll never know, he can't even sing. So I write his name down in my little black book.

"Forty seconds and it's a heart attack right?" I ask no one in particular and glance at the digital clock on the desk, counting the seconds to this guy's possible demise. "Five...four...three..."

Mid-song, the guy clutches his chest in pain and falls to the ground. People are screaming. The singer is dead, the broadcast shuts off, bars of colour splayed across the screen. My brow furrows. A coincidence? Maybe. I've got to test it out again to be sure, but mum calls from downstairs that it's time for prep school. Sometimes I really hate living in Japan.

I almost fell asleep on the train, watching a guy molest a schoolgirl without caring who was watching. He'd already introduced himself to the poor girl and although she was fending off his advances admirably I found myself getting quite angry at him. Why do people think they can get away with this kind of shit. Sliding the Death Note out of my bag carefully, I made it look like I was copying notes out of a textbook when I scribbled his name down. The train ground to a halt and the man got off before me, leaving the terrified girl alone on the empty train car. I waited by the stairs to see what he'd do. The whistle of the next train almost drowned the speaker-voice saying that it wasn't stopping.

That's when he stepped into the path of it. People were screaming again, it seemed this would be a repetitive action if I kept killing people in public. In case you hadn't noticed, I was fairly certain that the Death Note worked. Conclusive evidence and all. Leaving the public to scream, I headed home, the notebook safely stashed back in my bag.

Four days later, I got an unpleasant visitor in my room. I was busy scribbling names down when I heard a voice that sounded like a car crash, breaking waves and crows all in one go. Whatever it was, my first reaction was

"Oh shite!"

And to wedge myself in a corner because the bugger took up most of the room with his big ass wings and was hovering two foot above the ground. It laughed at me.

"What's with that reaction, surely you were expecting me." Laughing again as I took into account the Death Note chained to his side.

"Death God..." I muttered, scooping up my own notebook as if that would put us on the same level.

"That's right, I'm Ryuk, the one that dropped the notebook you're holding now."

I flip through the book as I'm processing this new information. So the Shinigami that lost his notebook has come to take it back...? "What are you going to do now then?"

Ryuk tilted his head on it's axis, confused. "I'm not going to do anything. Once the Death Note lands in the human world it belongs to the human world and the human that picks it up."

"Alright...so what's the catch?"


End file.
